


My Eternal Guardian

by Silentfangirl



Series: Poems [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6428950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentfangirl/pseuds/Silentfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift for my mom. Thank you for all you've ever done for me!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Eternal Guardian

Ever since I was brought into existence,  
You’ve been by my side.  
My eternal guardian  
With your wings  
And silent strength,  
You never lead me astray.

Everything you do,  
Everything you say,  
With the sole purpose to guide.

Your smile of encouragement whenever I rise,  
Your hand of comfort whenever I fall.

You seek for me to find my own path—  
So, you push me towards decency and light.

And you desire not for me to lose me way—  
So, you pull me away from darkness and corruption.

This is what you do.

The amount of thanks you deserve—  
Will never be enough, 

Not even if I had till the end of the time.

But, I will still try.

Thank you.  
Thank you for watching over me,  
My keeper  
My protector,  
My mother,  
My eternal guardian.


End file.
